Fable III The Next Generation
by Grey154
Summary: 20 years after the events of fable 2, the high queen of Albion has left to face a grave threat and leaves the throne to her oldest son Logan. Logan becomes a tyrant and now Albion and her people beg for a revolution and a hero. With the fate of Albion on his shoulders, will James be able to rise and become a hero? Same premise but different from game in some aspects. BIG AU R & R
1. Prologue: Our Story Begins

Summary: Okay turn outs I hit the panic button when it came to the law, thievery and fanfiction. Long story short I'm back. Not that anyone probably missed me. Lol I'll probably post my old stories back on eventually but for now I think I want to take a break from them and move on to something else. In the meantime enjoy my version of fable 3.

Note: while many things stay the same, some things also change. There are way to many changes to explain Just sits back and enjoy, for now like all stories I would like to start with the Prologue.

Disclaimer: Let me make this loud and clear. I DO NOT own fable III. I am writing this with the full understanding that 1. Lionhead is pro-fanfiction (as Evidenced by their website) and 2. Lionhead has given fanfiction permission to post stuff on this website. If I am wrong on these accounts Lionhead is more than welcome to let me know and I shall stop.

Prologue

All with ears let him hear for this is a tale that you shall not forget so easily. After the fall of the tattered spire the young heroine known as sparrow had achieved what many people would only dreamed of achieving. She had resurrected her dead sister, she had saved Albion from ultimate destruction, and she had succeeded in becoming Albion's first Queen since the fall of the Old Kingdom. Twenty years had passed sensed that faithful day and a day would come where she along with husband and fellow friends would be forced to leave their families to hunt a great threat that would affect not just this world but all the worlds. But that is a story for another time.

The Queen had two sons. One was named Logan and from the time of his birth, he had been haughty, courageous and strong-willed. The other son was named James. While he was younger, he was equally as courageous. But unlike his brother he would grow to become meek and more compassionate and James would be destined to become something that Logan could never be no matter how hard he would try. James would become a Hero.

By right of age Logan would be the one to hold the title of King. Sadly, age has nothing to do with quality. Albion has entered the stage of an industrial revolution. Her resources are rich but her people are poor. Logan has become a tyrant. Through cruelty and malice Logan has forced his people to the brink of revolt. A revolution is coming to Albion and her people beg for a Hero. If a Hero does not come, if Logan is left to his devices, Albion will become lost and her people will be scattered. The pages of history and adventure fly open, and so our story begins.


	2. A Step Too Far

Jasper was quick to open the blinds in the young prince's room. "Master James…" the old butler replied "I believe it is time to get up" the

The prince groaned in protest "Jasper please just five more minutes!"

"May I remind you Master James that as the brother of the king and as prince of Albion, it is your duty to arise and address to the workers so that they may be fully inspired and motivated?"

James didn't move causing Jasper to sigh and mumble. "Did I mention Lady Elise is waiting for you outside in the garden?"

Upon hearing those words James quickly shot up out of bed. "Why didn't you just say so?" he called out excitedly. The young prince quickly rubbed the dog that was sleeping next to him

"Come on Fang if I have to get up that means you have to too "

James nearly rushed out the door before jasper stopped him "Unless you want Lady Elise to see you in your pajamas, I believe you may want to find something proper to wear."

James could not help but blush a bit. "Oh right. My apologizes"

The prince opened the closet to reveal two outfits one was a loose cotton outfit with baggy suspenders, and the other outfit was an elegant blue colored suit that was crafted with neatly stitched patterns and crafted golden buttons. He decided to go with the elegant suit since it looked more professional and he figured Elise would love it.

As James ran out the door, Jasper Shouted "I would avoid your brother today he seems angrier than usual.

"Will do, Thanks Jasper. As James ran off Japer just gave a sigh "one's heart soars at the sight of such regal bearing"

He looked down to see the royal dog looking straight at him with drooling all over his shoe. The drool machine caused the old butler to wince "Eww. Don't look at me like that." the dog gave a bit of a wine"

"Fine" after a bit of attention from Jasper, Fang ran off.

"What a pair." Jasper moaned "the Kingdom is doomed"

As James raced into the courtyard the nobles quickly greeted the young prince. Truth be told, James knew most if not all the nobles that lived in the castle and most of associations were on a very informal basis. Sure, he was the prince and all, but one thing he could not stand was the idea of being some snooty aristocrat who only knew people based on how much gold was in their purse. One of his favorite activities involved creating secret handshakes that only certain people knew, and there were even times were no one handshake was the same. So as he rushed through the courtyard he managed to fist bump every nobleman and noblewoman he went ran passed. At the very edge of the courtyard however stood the only noblewoman James was truly ever interested in. Her name was Lady Elise. Oddly enough, despite her heritage Elise was never one to be flashy with Jewelry or powdered wigs the only way you could tell that she was of noble blood the was by the elegant clothing, but the thing that always caught the prince's attention was the way her hair and face looked. Her skin was of fair complexion, her eyes were like a sea after a storm, and her naturally flowing brown her gave her the appearance of what James could only describe as an angel.

Fang immediately darted toward the young woman and started licking her face causing her to laugh uncontrollably "Aw has my brave little knight?" she asked in a song like voice. "Are you here to protect me? Aw you'd be rubbish in a fight, aw yes you would. Yes you would."

James couldn't help but smile just a bit. "I'll protect you my dear lady" he called in a heroic manner. Elise began to giggle and play along "hmm I don't know you don't seem very heroic to me perhaps you feel free to give example?"

At that point she was shocked what James would do the young price grabbed her by the waste and the proceeded to kiss her. At first she was startled but by the time it was over, she was left with a dazed half grin.

"How's that?"

it took a minute for Elise to shake out that feeling but she finally was able to get out of her daze "I guess that'll do." the two peered over the view of the castle just to see the ghastly sight of smoke coming from the factories of Bowerstone Industries

"Such a disgusting sight" Elise said breaking the silence. "Your brother must have been mad letting Reaver run Bowerstone industries"

"I know" James remarked. "I heard that he's trying to cut the worker salary by at least half. "

"Which is why I wanted to talk to you" Elise remarked back "they say one of the factory workers was executed. I know they are probably just rumors, but the castle staff are now freaking out about it. I just thought, you know, maybe talk to them and try to ease some of the tension?'

"Of Course. I'd be honored to"

"Then shall we?'

"We shall"

The prince took the fair noblewoman by the hand and escorted her to the gate. Unfortunately it was locked. "Sorry my lord" the guard remarked "King Logan's orders. nothing I can do about it."

James just sighed and shook his head. "Come on we can just take the side passage"

When the two entered the kitchen, they were greeted by none other than James Aunt Rose. "James!" she screamed before squeezing him as hard as she could. There were many remarkable things about Lady Rose. For starters she was supposed to be at least in her thirties but she didn't look a day past twenty, but the second and perhaps the most frightening thing of all was that originally she was supposed to be the Queen's older Sister. It happened a long time ago. While exploring Bowerstone Castle back when it was known as Fairfax Castle, Lord Lucian, the owner of that time had learned of siblings Hero heritage and attempted to kill them out of fear that they would keep him from rebuilding a mysterious fortress known as the Tattered Spire. Lucian had managed to kill Rose but somehow, the queen managed to bring her back, but somehow in the same condition she was in before she died.

To be honest, Rose looked completely different than she did back then. Where once stood a scrawny little child dressed in rags now stood a plump noblewoman that was second only to the King. Despite her power and royalty, she wasn't afraid to help the common workers in the kitchen. She always claimed it was because she still remembered what it was like to be a commoner.

"What are you doing here?" The young Noblewoman asked her Nephew. James Just grinned and shrugged. "Elise wanted me to give the workers a royal speech to try to motivate some of the workers. I'm nervous though. What do I do if I mess up?" Rose just patted James on the Shoulder and gave one of her warm loving smiles "you'll do fine. You are my Sisters son after all, and if she was good at anything it was talking and listening."

James just shook his head "what am I to say? Logan's gone eccentric; Bowerstone industry has turned into a living torture; the heroes haven't been seen in over ten years, I…I miss mom. I wish she'd return."

Rose just gave another smile "we all miss your parents. But if I know my sister and brother in-law it is that one they always return and two, they would not both leave the Kingdom without knowing that their two beautiful sons would be able to hold the reins

This encouraged James a bit "thanks"

"Good Luck"

James took a deep breath "excuse me." He shouted trying to get everyone's attention. The workers turned around and looked at him waiting what he had to say. James took another deep breath.

"I know things have been rough for you, and my brother has been too…preoccupied to acknowledge your concerns and for that I am truly sorry. While I sadly cannot guarantee any immediate change, I can promise that I will try to speak to my brother about your concerns. In the meantime I please ask that you dismiss any rumors and try to keep hope and faith, because if because if we lose these things what else will we have. All I ask is that you keep hope that things will get better, and I will do my part to try to make sure life gets better for you and your families outside of the castle. Thank you."

The crowd cheered shouting in what could only be described as triumph. Rose gave James a wink and whispered "Good Job"

As the crowd settled down, Sir Walter Beck stood outside the Door. "You call that a royal speech?" He asked teasingly "you didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable…it was bloody marvelous!" the two men started to laugh with each other. Walter began to speak. "If this is a bad time I understand, but if you have the time I would like it if we could do a bit of combat training."

James just shrugged "sure"

"Combat…Again" Rose asked "Sir Walter Beck, you have had an unhealthy obsession of combat lately and I tell you you'll hurt yourself one of these day."

Walter started to chuckle. "My fair maiden, while I do appreciate your concern, I promise you that I have my reasons and my motives. I shall protect the prince with my very life."

"It's not James I'm worried about darling" Rose remarked with a mischievous grin.

Walter was a taken aback by her comment but the gratitude was undeniable "thank you my dear lady, but I assure you I will be fine"

"Good luck you two, and try not to damage anymore suit of armor."

As Walter and James headed down to the sparing room, James couldn't help but giggle. "What so bloody funny?" Walter asked.

"Why don't you ask her out?" James out

Walter froze. "There's no way a woman like her would ever date an old coot like me.

"Old coot?" James laughed "Walter you are only older than her by seven years"

"I may only be seven years older, but I look fourteen"

"I heard the maidens love tall, dark and rugged"

Walter burst out in laughter "well I don't know about dark, but I'm definitely tall and rugged."

As James and Walter went past the main hall, they were me by a large crowd led by a man named Lazlo he was average looking man about James age with short brown and hazel colored eyes. Normally he would come to the castle and try to talk to Logan about the different gangs that had been harassing the inhabitants, and sadly those cries and warnings always landed on Logan's deaf ears. This time however it appeared that Lazlo was ready to fire back with some sort of petition.

"Sir Walter!" Lazlo shouted

"Morning Lazlo, what are you up to."

"Too long have the citizens of Albion been ignored." Lazlo remarked "Poverty unemployment, criminals running freely in the streets, and the king does nothing. Well this time no more." He showed Walter and James his petition "I'm hoping that once the king sees this, he will have no choice but to realize the people of Albion cannot be ignored any longer. I know this may be too much to ask but would you be willing to sign my petition?"

"Well I don't know how much good my signature will do I'm just an old soldier." But maybe the prince would be willing to sign."

Lazlo looked at James for a moment almost as if he was afraid to ask "would you?"

"I'd be happy to sign" James replied before taking a quill and putting his signature on the parchment.

"Thank you" Lazlo replied with gratitude. "Now I know Logan will listen."

The two men continued to the sparring room. "That was a bold move." Walter remarked "It may not do any good, but maybe by seeing your signature, your brother will finally realize that you have a voice of your own.

When the two men made it to the sparing room, James paused and looked at Walter. "So why have you been so obsessed with combat? What are your motivations?"

Walter shook his head a sighed. "Look at what's going on around you James. You think those stories about the factory workers are just rumors? People are disappearing every day. Whether it is Reaver or Logan I am not sure, but the people are begging for a revolution. They need a hero James."

James stood there in shock. "Walter…the rumor about the factory worker getting executed, is it…true"

Walter froze "yes... I'm afraid it's true"

At that moment James had felt something he himself had never felt before. He had felt true fear. The two men grabbed a sword neither one of them saying anything, leaving a cold and eerie silence. It was Walter who finally broke it.

"One day Albion will need nothing less than a revolution, nothing less than a hero and I want to make sure you are ready. Strike at me."

The two men clashed steel on steel. Despite his lack of experience James was actually a decent fighter. As the two continued their clash Walter began to speak. "Do you the old stories I use to tell you about the adventures of your mother the old Hero queen? Every single time you would ask something of me. What was it again?"

"Teach me how to be a hero!" James shouted with glee. Walter laughed "Sadly I could never teach you how to be a hero the way your parents could, but I've done my best. Now strike me give it everything you got."

James paused focusing all his concentration on Walter's movements. After that he did something Walter never expected. He jumped in the air and gave his sword a mighty flourish causing Walter's sword to shatter.

After a bit of shock Walter started to laugh in triumph. "There you go. Would you look at that? Am I a good teacher or what? He peered at the mannequin wearing a mysterious assassins cloak and it appeared to be wearing a pair of gauntlets.

"Hey are these your projects that you've been working on?" Walter asked

James smiled "yeah the blades are hidden within the gauntlet" James removed one of the gauntlets and showed Walter how it worked. With a flick of the wrist the hiding knife quickly revealed itself. Obviously it would be used as a sneak attack. "I had planned to use this guise while investigating some of the crime, but I never had the chance.

"Walter couldn't help but smile a bit. "So you did plan on fighting against some of the…"

"Walter, Walter!" Rose and Elise nearly barged through the door.

"What on bloody earth…?" Walter began

"There's a demonstration outside!" Rose shouted. "You have to come quick!" they all looked outside to see the army of protesters outside.

"Balls…" Walter mumbled "This is bad they have no idea what they are getting themselves into, or what Logan is capable of."

"I'll talk to him." Rose remarked

"No." Walter quickly snapped back "Logan may be unpredictable. I'll talk to him."

As Walter headed to the war room, Elise just shook her head. "We have to follow him" James nodded his head in agreement.

"You too go ahead." Rose remarked I'll Catch up if I can.

When James and Elise made it to the outside of the war room, they could hear Logon and Walter arguing.

"Logan for once in your life listens to reason"

"This is none of your concern old man." Logan barked. He looked over to the guard. "You will shoot to kill start with the ring leaders and if that doesn't work, continue with the crowd."

"You can't do this!" Walter Shouted "This is wrong!"

Logan stroke him across the face "don't tell me what I can and cannot do old man!"

At this James broke the door down. "What are you doing?" Logan snarled. "The war room is no place for a child."

"I'm here to stop you!" James shouted "you can't kill those people"

"Can't I?" Logan asked "perhaps you feel like you should make the decisions hmm? Is that it? What say you?"

James was silent

"What say you?" Logan shouted in a more demanding tone.

James was still silent

"If you think you should make the decision then let's prove it in the throne room. Take him and the girl away!"

The Guards manhandled the two into the throne room. When Elise put up a bit of a fight, one of the guards hit her back causing her to trip. "Leave her alone James" snarled

I'm alright Elise remarked before one of the guards placed her ti the right side of the room. Logan was sitting on his throne in what appeared to be a lazy position. Rose appeared to be observing helplessly from the crowd.

"Betrayed by my own flesh and blood" Logan remarked "tell me brother do you believe that it should be you to make all the decisions, that you can be the parent to these…ungrateful little brats?"

"Ungrateful brats…" James asked "Do you think yourself above them that somehow you're better than them?"

Logan paused for a second "we are all born from the same clay brother, but they have yet to prove me that they are capable to make proper decisions for themselves. If left to their own devices they will ravage among themselves like a pack of ferial wolves."

"Like you have ravaged what belongs to the people by extorting them? It is not the duty of the King to play the role of a god Logan. Yes they are meant to lead a nation, but they are not meant to use the people as a tool to satisfy their own desires"

At this point Logan was getting angry with his brother. "If you think yourself better, they prove it."

The Guards brought forward Elise and what appeared to be a few of the people from the protest.

"Here are the ringleaders from the protest." Logan announced. "Now tell me who is to be punished these criminals…" He then looked at Elise "…or this woman? The punishment is death"

Everyone gasped in shock this time it was Rose's turn to protest "Logan no!"

"Silence!" Logan screamed "you wanted to prove you can rule now here is your chance."

Elise could no longer just stand and watch "Choose me then." These people can't be punished for having a voice."

Logan found it to be a bit amusing. "Well you have the power over life and death James. Now choose."

A snarl came over James's face "No"

"You have no choice. Choose"

"No."

"I order you to choose"

James couldn't take it anymore his response turning into a scream. "I will not choose who's blood is on _**your**_ hands Logan!"

There was a long bit of silence before Logan finally broke it "fine I shall choose. The crowd may leave. Take the girl away."

Before the guard took Elsie away they allowed her to speak to James one more time. Tears were flowing down James face."

"I'm so sorry Elise"

She kissed him one last time

"No you did the right thing. Never forget what he has done and know I will always love you."

As the guard dragged her away fire entered James" eyes and he looked straight at Logan Eyes not even blinking "I will never forgive you for this." Logan bit the bottom of his lip before mumbling to himself. From what James could make out, it sounded as if he had said "then you will never forget"

As Logan got up from his throne his eyes had met with Rose's her mouth wide in shock before stuttering "What…have…you…done?"

"I'm sorry." Logan mumbled "but too much is at stake and I cannot allow anything to stand in my way."

Rose heard that before. "Then you are no better than Lucian was." She snarled

"Excuse me?" Logan asked

Rose just turned her head in anger and disgust. "forget it!" she shouted bitterly "You would never understand!"

James ran to his room. Tears streamed down his face as he explained to Jasper what had happened. Jasper just sat there with a look of sadness and anger on his face. He figured something like this would happen eventually, but he never imagined the victim to be James.

"You cannot blame yourself James. I don't think any of use realized just how far down your brother had gone"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand here and do nothing."

Walter came into the room "and you won't I think the time has come for us to leave. Albion needs nothing less than a revolution. But in order to fight back, we are going to have to gather some followers. There was a knock at the door and everybody was a bit surprised to see that it was Rose.

"Logan has gone too far. I can't take it anymore Walter I just can't"

"I'm afraid you'll have to bear it for a little longer. James and I have to leave."

"If you are going to gather an army to bring down Logan, then take me with you.

Walter protested "Rose no it's too dangerous! You can get…"

"Killed…" Rose finished "Remember Walter death does not scare me or perhaps you don't remember I've already died once."

Walter was left in silence when he realized she would not back down. "Very well I guess I can't stop you. But the world is not like your life at the castle. There is no roasted duck with Raspberry Jam. just whatever you can scrape up for that day."

Rose smiled "Trust me Walter I still remember clearly what it's like to live in poverty"

"I know you can remember" Walter Replied "I just can't stomach the picture in my mind of you being poor. You're too kind to have to suffer a life like that."

Rose couldn't help but smile

"I'll just back up a few things." Jasper remarked

"No we travel light" Walter Protested we leave for Mistpeak but we must do something first.

"What are we doing?" James asked

I have to fulfill a promise I made to your mother before she left. Come on it's time we paid a visit to the last of Albion's heroes.


End file.
